1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a fixing structure thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a fixing structure thereof for fixing electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic technologies, different types of electronic products, such as notebook computers, tablet PCs, and smart phones, have been broadly used and become the most indispensable tools to many users. Additionally, electronic components in these electronic products have different specifications and sizes to be selected. For example, convert boards of different specifications and sizes are disposed in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) of different models. Or, wireless local area network (WLAN) cards and 3G network cards have different sizes.
Thereby, studs corresponding to electronic components of different sizes need to be disposed at different positions in an electronic product in order to fasten the electronic components in the electronic product. Since studs are usually integrally formed with plastic parts, they are not movable and are only applicable to electronic components of the same sizes. When the design of the electronic product is changed and electronic components of different specifications and sizes are adopted, a different mould needs to be developed to manufacture plastic parts with studs at different positions. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the electronic product is increased.